<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born This Way by PhoenixTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235841">Born This Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki'>PhoenixTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam doesn't like it, Alpha Adam Ruzek, Could part of this be considered fluff?, Discrimination, It's mostly Adam being angry at the dude, Jay gets called things, Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jay Halstead, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Adam Ruzek, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Rape/Non-Con is there because Jay gets touched by someone he doesn't know, Tumblr Prompt, no actual non-con sexual activity going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Prompt fic. anonymous said: can I have some abo halzek? maybe omega jay and alpha ruzek being protective?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>When an Alpha starts to insult Jay, Adam jumps in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born This Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright so this prompt was sent to me on midnightphoenixdream when I was trying to get this blog fixed back up. So I will be posting it here and sending it over to midnightphoenixdream. Like my other prompts, this takes place with the current Intelligence Unit. I find it a bit easier if I just write with the characters that are currently on the show. So if any others show up, that's why.</p>
<p>Warnings: Omegaverse, Discrimination, use of ummm... words against Jay, language, non-consensual touching</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's was packed more than usual. The music was playing loudly and everyone was having a good time. Jay stood at the bar talking to Hermann while the firefighter made another round of drinks for the Intelligence Unit. They had just gotten off a big case and were out celebrating, with the lack of Voight who didn't come to Molly's very often. Adam stood by Kim and Hailey as he talked to Kevin on the opposite side of the room. <br/><br/>Jay felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he caught a clear scent of an Alpha coming up behind him. "What's a pretty Omega such as yourself doing all alone over here?" The Alpha practically purred, leaning against the bar beside Jay. Both Jay and Hermann eyed the Alpha for a second before Jay shrugged it off and went back to talking to Hermann. The detective could smell the stench of liquor coming off of the Alpha which almost overpowered the man's natural scent. Jay gasped as he felt a hand grabbed ahold of his jaw and force him to look back over to the Omega. Hermann let out a shout for the man to let him go but the Alpha ignored him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little slut. Don't you know you are supposed to listen to your superiors?!" The Alpha growled, his face red in anger. As the Alpha ignored Hermann, the firefighter rushed to get around the bar.<br/><br/>Jay pushed him away, jerking his face out of the Alpha's grasp. "Let go of me, you asshole." <br/><br/>This only angered the Alpha more as he reached out and grabbed Jay by the hips and forced Jay's body flush with his own. The Alpha purred as he stuck his head in the crock of Jay's neck, where his bond mark with Adam resided, and inhaled the Omega's scent. The Alpha's hands moved from Jay's hips and down to the curve of his ass and the detective let out a squeak as the man squeezed. <br/><br/>"Fucking, get off of me!" Jay yelled, attempting to push the Alpha away. Jay cursed under his breath as he couldn't get the man's arms from around him. <br/><br/>The Alpha's hot breath hit his ear which caused Jay to involuntarily shudder. "I bet I could get you all nice and wet. Loose as I pound you into the mattress." <br/><br/>Jay could only blink as the Alpha was jerked away from him and a fist collided with his jaw. The Alpha groaned on the floor as he clutched at his now bruised jaw. The Omega was completely frozen as he saw Adam standing in front of him, his face livid, and shaking his hand from the force behind his punch. "Not in a million years, you stupid fuck." <br/><br/>Adam growled, glaring down at the fallen Alpha. The blonde looked over his shoulder, his face softening as he reached out and brought Jay into his arms, rubbing his nose against Jay's bond mark. "You okay?" <br/><br/>Jay nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." <br/><br/>The blonde Alpha pulled Jay impossibly closer, low growls leaving him every few seconds as he covered the scent of the drunken Alpha on Jay. "No one touches you when I'm around." Adam muttered. <br/><br/>The drunk man pulled himself off of the floor and growled at Adam. "That Omega is mine." <br/><br/>Adam smirked, his eyes flashing in anger as he turned his body to face the other Alpha, standing directly in front of Jay and almost creating a barrier between Jay and the Alpha. "I'm pretty sure my bond mark on his neck says otherwise." The blonde stated. "If you want to pick up an Omega, touching them without their consent is not the way to do it." <br/>The drunken Alpha laughed. "Omegas are meant to be Alpha's little whores. They are nothing more than a hole to fuck." <br/><br/>Adam let out a low rumble that even Jay wanted to cower underneath the noise. Adam surged forward, grabbing the other Alpha by the shirt and got nose to nose with him. "You know nothing about Omegas and I almost pity you. You will never understand what it means to have a strong, loyal, and independent Omega at your side. That's exactly what the man behind me is." The blonde's voice dropped low as he glared down at the Alpha that shook in his grasp. "You touch my Omega again and I will do more than just break your jaw next time. Get the fuck out of here with the traditionalist shit." <br/><br/>With his final words, Adam practically threw the drunk man to the ground. Before the other man could retaliate, Kevin and Hermann each grabbed an arm and drug him towards the door. Once the man was outside, Adam turned back to Jay and muttered a quick apology. <br/><br/>"Why are you apologizing?" Jay questioned, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulders, allowing the taller man to once again nuzzle into his neck. <br/><br/>"I should of been by you to stop it." The blonde muttered, looping his arms around the Omega's waist and pulling him close. "I'm supposed to protect you." <br/><br/>Jay shushed him quietly and nudged the Alpha with his shoulder. "And you did. You literally almost knocked his ass out." <br/><br/>Adam chuckled for a second. "I should have." He replied. <br/><br/>Jay let out a laugh and leaned forward and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away and leaned his forehead against Adam's. <br/><br/>The Alpha smiled. "I love you too." He paused, looking back over to their group and motioned towards them. "Let's get back to them." <br/><br/>Hermann came up behind them and clapped the two of them on the back. "Drinks are on the house. I hate Alpha who act like that. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, Jay." <br/><br/>Jay shrugged, looking back to the Alpha. "I have my knight in shining armor. I'm good. Thanks, Hermann." <br/><br/>Hermann just chuckled before going back behind the bar and passing the drinks to the two policemen. Jay grabbed half of them while Adam grabbed the other half before they ventured back over to their group. <br/><br/>"Cheers to Adam almost beating the shit out of that guy." Kevin toasted, raising his shot glass. <br/><br/>"Cheers!" The group said in sync before they all tossed back their shot. <br/><br/>Adam threw his arm over Jay's shoulder and pulled him closer, placing a small kiss to Jay's hairline with a whisper of "Mine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>